


Make Love To Me

by I_Contain_Multitudes



Series: Unison [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gendrya - Freeform, Gendrya Kinktober, Infertility, Post-Finale, Pregnancy, Romance, Smut, Trying To Conceive, i can be your family, making a baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Contain_Multitudes/pseuds/I_Contain_Multitudes
Summary: A three part series following on from my first fic, Come Home To Me. Arya and Gendry have been married for some time and are trying to conceive a baby. This is a three part fic about their efforts!!
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Series: Unison [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016259
Comments: 21
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! Long time no see! If you've read my other pics, thank you so much for sticking around! This was supposed to be a smutty one shot for kinktober, but it wasn't ready in time. Instead I've split it into three parts, as it had three very obvious parts to it. 
> 
> In case you don't know, I had a baby girl myself in July! Hence my leave of absence from posting fics. If anyone is wondering what happened to my WIP Imagine Being Loved By Me, fear not! I haven't abandoned it, I've just not had a minute to myself to write until now. New chapters will be coming soon. Once I get this series finished... As for this fic, I can only say blame horny pregnancy hormones! Cos those are pretty intense! If you've had a baby, you know!..
> 
> And thanks to the ever wonderful thereluctantbadger for beta-ing this for me! You're the best badge! 
> 
> Please excuse any typos! I'm posting this late at night while I have the chance! I'll fix it tomorrow...
> 
> TW: this first chapter deals with issues of infertility. If you're struggling with this, my heart goes out to you! I've been there myself sadly, and all I can say is hold onto hope! Have faith. You're not alone, even if it may feel like it at times...

The night of Arya and Gendry’s name day feast, the third year they had held such a feast, landed on the night of the full moon. In the first year of their marriage, a few weeks before her birthday was approaching, Arya had asked Gendry if he knew when his name day was. He had frowned, thinking on it for a moment, before shrugging lightly and declaring that he had no memory of when it might be.

Despite his own indifference, this idea had brought great sadness to Arya. The thought that he had never had a day of his own to celebrate his birth made her melancholy. After everything they had endured, she wanted them to take every opportunity they could to celebrate their lives.

After a few days of thinking on it, an idea had come to her. They would hold a feast marking her name day, and it would be a joint celebration. Arya would share her day with him. When she brought it to him that night as they readied for bed, he listened intently, and then pulled her towards him, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist, and tilting her jaw up so that their eyes met.

_“I have never felt the need to celebrate myself like that, before. Why should I make a song and dance of it now.”_

_“Because you deserve it,” she had whispered softly. “Let me throw us a feast. We spend most of our time working to govern this land, we should enjoy ourselves when we can.”_

This year, yet again, the feast had been a resounding success, despite Gendry’s reluctance to make himself the centre of attention, something that still did not come naturally to him. Arya had even surprised him by wearing a brand new dress of golden silk, much more ornate than anything she normally wore. It was cut far lower than any of her other dresses, and accentuated her breasts without looking too revealing.

Gendry found it hard not to stare at her heaving chest, so used to seeing her covered up when she was dressed. She caught him ogling her on more that one occasion throughout the fest, and smirked each time he tried to avert his gaze. At one point, during the meal, she leaned into him, which only gave him a closer view of her cleavage, and asked him why he was so distracted.

“You know bloody well why! It’s hard not to stare when your tits look like they’re about to spill out of the top of that dress.” He sounded simultaneously furious and captivated at the idea, and Arya felt a swell of pride that the dress she had commissioned had had its intended effect.

“I’m glad you approve of it so well, my lord,” she replied, sipping her wine slowly and holding his gaze. She licked the wine off her lips, and noticed his eyes followed her tongue.

“What’s gotten into you tonight?” He asked, taking a deep breath.

“It’s your name day. I wanted to ensure you enjoyed it.”

“But it’s not my name day! Not really, it’s yours!” He laughed, incredulously.

“It’s yours now too. I want us to always share this day from now on.” She looked up at him with such tender devotion that for a moment he couldn’t quite catch his breath. He had never dreamed to have this bond with anyone, but here he was, Lord of Storm’s End, married to Arya Stark of all people.

Never in his wildest imagination as a little orphan boy in Flea Bottom, could he have thought this was how his life would turn out. The heir to the Baratheon seat, with the Bringer of the Dawn as his lady wife. He never would have dared to let himself dream this grand.

A loud clash distracted them both momentarily as the focus was drawn to the far side of the room. One of the Whitehead lords, deep in his cups, had stumbled into a serving girl and caused her to drop her tray of drinks, the metal vessels clattering on the stone floor. The surrounding lords had erupted in drunken laughter and cheers, clapping the Whitehead man heartily on the back and guffawing loudly as the poor girl struggled to pick the empty cups off the floor as they rolled beneath the men’s feet.

Gendry’s face darkened in an instant and he stood, striding quickly towards the scene, brushing the drunken men out of his way and helping the girl to her feet.

“My lords, surely you would not be so unkind as to let this poor girl struggle to clean up your mess?” He spoke fiercely, glowering at each one of them in turn. It was on nights such as these, that he found it hard to stomach the spoilt, disrespectful behaviour of his liege lords, especially at the expense of his humble servants. The girl blushed deeply, and bowed her head, perhaps expecting Gendry to scold her.

“My lord, forgive my clumsiness! It was my own fault for not anticipating Lord Whitehead’s movements!” Her eyes darted between Gendry’s and the man at fault. Gendry took a deep breath through his nostrils, willing himself to calm down.

“It was not your fault Poppy. You were just unfortunate enough to be in Lord Whitehead’s way…”.

Lord Whitehead looked momentarily offended but sensing Gendry’s fury, he quickly swallowed his pride and bowed his head.

“I beg your forgiveness my lord. I have reached my limit for this evening, and did not mean to offend you on your name day, of all days. Please excuse my rude behaviour.”

Gendry wondered how sincere the man’s apology truly was. Arthur Whitehead wasn’t known for his humility at the best of times.

“’It’s not me you ought to be apologising to, Lord Penrose. It’s Poppy here.”

His face remained stony, despite the immediate uproar from the assembled men, who for some reason, presumed him to be joking. Poppy herself looked aghast at the suggestion that the Lord should apologise, but said nothing for fear that she may anger both her Lord and the other noblemen present.

Once the laughter had abated somewhat, the men turned to Gendry, expecting him to smile or laugh with them, but instead his expression only turned more fierce and more resolved. His eyebrows shot up in expectation and he fixed Lord Penrose with a steely glare.

“Surely my lord, you do not sincerely expect me to apologise to a servant?” He looked utterly confused and horrified by the notion, the disgust washing over his blotchy, puffy face and draining him of all his wine induced redness. Gendry continued to stare at him, furious at the man’s indignation.

“My lord must be deep in his own cups, for he forgets the rightful order of things. I will not bow or simper to a lowly serving girl, not even for the jumped up by-blow of Robert Baratheon!”

Whitehead spat the words out, his true contempt coming to the surface now. The thought of being ordered to pay his respect to a woman he clearly thought so far beneath him was apparently just one step too far. He turned, as if to leave, his drunken body swaying slightly as he found his balance, only to be met with the tip of a very thin, very sharp knife that was pointed directly at his throat under his chin.

“Lady Baratheon, I did not see you approach!” Lord Penrose gulped and attempted to back away from the blade but was met with the considerable obstacle of Gendry’s broad chest, blocking his escape. He looked panicked and his eyes darted to his friends, all of whom had now ceased their drunken laughter and were looking at the scene aghast and more than a little confused.

“It’s Lady _Stark_ , my lord. Or have you forgotten that I have retained my family’s name?” The sharp tip of the blade pressed into his soft, fleshy throat, immobilising him and sobering him up in an instant.

Arya gave him no time to reply, merely stepping into his space and forcing him to straighten his stance or be skewered by her dagger.

“Lord Whitehead seems to have forgotten his manners in his cups. He has mistaken my husband’s origins as an excuse to not only disrespect the title of his liege lord, but also his own house, who appear to have been named after a pustule…”

Gendry’s anger was temporarily interrupted when his wife’s words sank in, and he found himself snorting despite his clenched jaw. Her strong eyebrows raised in amusement, but she kept the dagger at the man’s throat, determined to have him apologise sincerely to the girl. Her years of serving at Harrenhal and later in Braavos had made her unsympathetic to the plight of noble lords forced to swallow their undeserved pride.

Lord Whitehead took another moment to digest her words, and seemed to realise his only option was to back down. He pulled his head back, away from the weapon and sought out the eyes of the girl in question, who was frozen in shock by the behaviour of everyone.

“My sincerest apologies , my girl.” He even went so far as to bow his head to her.

“She is not your girl!” Gendry growled, shoving the man along and nodding at the poor girl as she swept past them all, eager to be away from the tense situation. Arya smiled at her warmly as she passed.

“Forget the cups tonight, Poppy. You have earned your rest now. It can wait until the morning.”

Arya sheathed her dagger back in its rightful place at her hip. She gave her husband a knowing glance, the desire for him written plain across her face. It was one of her favourite things about being married, not having to school her features into a stony expression and hide her lust for the man she now shared her life and her bed with.

Gendry matched her desire with equal fervour, all rage at the drunken lords now leaving his body and his earlier lust for his wonderful wife now taking up its place. He had spent long enough tonight playing the patient, attentive lord. All he wanted to do now was retire to their shared chambers and lose himself in pleasure with Arya.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in close to his chest and once again distracted by her swelling bosom. He could not tell if it was the dress itself but her breasts seemed larger tonight, perhaps only because they were pushed up at such a tight angle. He’d never wished for any part of Arya to be different, and he knew that she sometimes felt inadequate at her perceived lack of womanly curves. But she had always and would always be more than enough woman for him, her body pleasing him in every sense. He was determined to make her believe him when he said she was perfect to him.

“Come on. I think we’ve done our duty for the night!” He said as he nuzzled her neck, inhaling the sweet smell that always clung to her soft skin there. “I want me and my wife to retire for the night before she is too tired to truly enjoy her birthday gift…”

“My wife and I!” She corrected him, but he paid her no mind. He’d long ago given up any pretence of trying to improve his language. The Stormlanders could take him as he was, he was loath to try and pretend to be something he was not.

“But you already gave me my gift, stupid” she said, thoroughly enjoying the way he was smelling her neck and ear, his slight stubble that was beginning to form sending shivers down her spine and making her eager to be alone with him.

“Unless you’ve suddenly developed a thing for knives in the bed chamber?” She asked, cocking an eyebrow at him and enjoying how it made him squirm.

“That’s a truly terrifying thought!” He laughed. “Please don’t ever do that. I’m not sure my nerves could withstand it…”

Arya laughed at his words.

“Don’t worry. I’ll only resort to knives if you ever try leaving me unsatisfied…”

“When has that ever happened, my lady?” He smirked down at her and she fought the urge to roll her eyes.

“It’s probably best you don’t answer that. My pride can only withstand so much attack.” His eyes creased with warmth and they both descended into laughter, as they made their way out of the hall and towards their rooms.

The light of the full moon illuminated their chamber as they entered, casting the room in a cool, bright glow. Arya stepped towards the largest window at the centre of the room and stood leaning on the stone windowsill. The fullness of the moon made her think of her recent conversation with the midwife, Ersa. After more than a year of trying to conceive a child, Arya had grown weary of the old maester’s advice and had decided to seek out the guidance of the most senior midwife at Storm’s End.

Having convinced herself she could not bear a child, she had all but given up hope of ever falling pregnant. She was sick and tired of drinking the so-called fertility teas the maester had prescribed. Of avoiding certain foods and certain activities in the hope that it might help a babe to take root in her womb. She and Gendry had tried every position, every time of the day and month, every variation they could possibly think of.

And every month, without fail, her moon blood had arrived on time, taunting her and making her feel like a failure in her own body. She couldn’t stand to see Gendry’s face fall yet again when she told him they had not been successful. She knew him well enough to know that a child was something he deeply desired. A family of his own. The chance to give their child something they had both either lost or never experienced to begin with.

_“And what makes you so certain that the wounds you suffered have any bearing on your ability to carry a child, my lady?” the older woman had asked gently as she carefully examined Arya’s stomach, her cool soft fingertips glancing softly over the silvery scars that streaked across Arya’s right flank. Her warm face furrowed in concentration, taking in the damage the Waif had inflicted on Arya long ago._

_Arya lay on her back on the bed she shared with her husband, bare from the waist down, her shift pulled up, as the midwife examined her. She had already carried out an internal examination and declared that she could find nothing to be concerned about. Arya had wondered what she’d even be able to see in there, but Ersa seemed to be completely confident in her assessment._

_She pressed firmly into Arya’s flesh, making Arya wince slightly at the pressure on her organs, before finally releasing her, stepping away to a nearby bowl of water to wash her hands carefully before drying them on her apron. “You may cover yourself up now, my lady. I have finished my examination.’_

_Arya pulled her shift down over her body, relieved to be done with it._

_“I can find no fault with your body, my lady. You appear to be entirely healthy and primed to bear a child.” Ersa announced kindly, her soft features lighting up in encouragement. “Sometimes it just takes longer than we’d like for the gods to grace us with our deepest desires.”_

_Arya stared at her incredulously, frustration building in her once again. How could this woman be so confident in her ability to bring life into this world?_

_“But the maester said, with my wounds, I may never be able to conceive. And it’s been over a year now since we started trying. All we’ve done is fuck!” If the other woman was shocked at her vulgarity, her face did not betray it. She merely smiled gently at Arya, and took her hand._

_“With all due respect, the maester has never birthed a child himself. Nor will he. Babies and birth are best left to us women. Now you tell me you get your moon’s blood every month, at the same time on the new moon?”_

_Arya nodded, not wishing to interrupt._

_“That’s very good. Means your body is making itself ready to nourish a babe in there. You are most likely to be fertile in the week before the moon grows full, but that is only a guess. Best to just enjoy yourselves every few days and let nature take its course. And if I may blunt, the maester is talking out of his arse if he thinks those old wounds have had any ill affect on your womb!” Arya snorted at that. “Those scars are nowhere near your womb, my lady. So there is no reason to worry on that front.”_

_“But then why hasn’t it happened yet?” Arya pleaded, her huge grey eyes growing wide and sad._

_“Have you ever heard the saying, a watched pot never boils?” The midwife answered, her face full of some curious wisdom Arya wished she could possess. She shook her head._

_“It means, my lady, that sometimes the more you try and make a thing happen, the less likely it is to come to pass. What you and your lord husband must do is surrender to it. Let go of any expectations you might have each month, and simply enjoy making love to each other. You’re both still so young. Don’t rush this. A babe will come into your lives when it is the right time. Trust me.” She smiled at Arya, her green eyes crinkling with mirth. Arya took a deep breath and did her best to believe her._

“Where did you go, love?” Gendry asked softly, coming up behind her and wrapping his strong arms around her waist possessively, nuzzling his nose into her neck. He pushed her silky hair away from her skin with his nose and grazed the column of her throat with his rough stubble. Arya hummed her approval and twisted her face towards him , attempting to kiss his jaw, but the angle was too awkward.

“Nowhere. I was just thinking on my last conversation with Ersa,” she answered, distracted now by his lips nibbling her neck and sending delicious shivers down her spine and straight to her core.

“The midwife?” he asked, pulling back to look at her.

“Mmm.” Arya grabbed his head and pulled it back in towards her, putting his lips back on her neck. “Keeping doing that.”

“As my lady commands,”Gendry smirked and obliged, working his mouth down her neck towards her shoulder. As his hands squeezed her closer to him, his hardening cock pressed into her backside, letting her know the depth of his desire for her.

“Didn’t she say not to worry about it? That we should just forget about it and enjoy each other? That’s what I intend to do tonight, in any case…” His words sparked heat low in her belly, and she turned to face him, taking his chiselled jaw in her small hands.

“You’re right. Now make love to your wife on her name day…” They grinned at each other before he captured her lips with his own in a fierce kiss.

“As you wish, my lady.”

She twisted in his arms to face him and his eyes immediately dropped to her chest. He ran a hand gently across the swell of her breasts, admiring the way her chest heaved in anticipation of his touch.

“Were you trying to torture me tonight Arya?” he asked, his voice growing gravelly with want.

She merely smirked at him in return and shrugged her shoulders. Gendry traced the neckline of her dress, letting his fingertips dip under the edge of the silk.

“How do I get this dress off?” He asked, his hunger for his wife darkening his features and sending a thrill through her.

“Here,”she offered, helping him to unlace her from the front, enjoying the way his eyes drank her in as the laces loosened and her breasts began to spill out of the ties. As the stays fell away from her body, Gendry was rewarded with her bare breasts revealing themselves.

“No shift tonight?” He asked, unable to take his eyes away from his wife’s body. He helped her pull the rest of the dress down and away from her body, revealing she was indeed completely bare beneath it.

“Oh Arya!” he exhaled, the lust and adoration obvious on his face. He stepped into her, wrapping her in his arms and squeezing her appreciatively.

“Had I known you were naked as a babe under here I might not have been able to contain myself,” he bit her earlobe, sparking delicious heat across her skin.

“Why do you think I didn’t tell you. Not that I wasn’t temped…” she purred, enjoying his attention on her skin.

They giggled as she helped Gendry to remove his clothes, albeit much less carefully then he had hers.

Gendry swooped his wife up into his arms and carried her to their bed, laying her down gently, her dark hair fanning itself out on the pillow below her head. He’d never tell her, but he loved how long she had let it grow since she returned from her travels. It made her look so beautiful, and he loved how it hung down her back when they were alone together as they were now. Her eyes glinted in the candle light and he once again thanked all the gods, old and new, for bringing her back to him, after everything they’d been through.

He crawled on top of her, crowding her space and bracketing her body with his own much larger frame. Arya didn’t seem to mind, as she wrapped her slim arms around his neck and lifted her head to resume their kisses. After a moment, he began dotting kisses down her throat to her flushed chest, taking one delicate nipple into his mouth and sucking it into a peak, eliciting a gasp from Arya, who moaned loudly.

He sucked harder, knowing how much she enjoyed the sensation, and then kissed his way across her milky skin to the other peak, giving it the same treatment. Arya squirmed under him, rubbing herself against him as best she could. But he wouldn’t be hurried. He was determined to have her begging for him by the time he was finished teasing her.

“Gendry please, I need to feel you inside me now…” she keened, and he grinned wickedly, using his superior strength to keep his hips and cock away from her undulating body. She huffed in frustration at him, her lips forming an irresistible pout that he found incredibly attractive.

“Not yet love. Want to taste you first, get you ready…”

‘Look at me! For fuck’s sake, I am ready…” she groaned, trying once again to meet his hips with her own but he held back, and began to inch his way down her lithe body, his lips leaving a wet trail as he went that brought goosebumps to her skin.

“It’s my name day Arya, let me have this?” He looked up at her earnestly, his blue eyes dark with lust. She stared at him wide eyed.

“Oh, so _now_ it’s your name day, is it?” She teased, but she happily let him continue his path.

When his lips met the soft hair at the apex of her thighs, Arya sucked in an apprehensive breath. He nudged her knees apart further to make room for his broad shoulders. Arya should have felt self conscious at being laid bare before him so wantonly, but she did not. They had been man and wife for three years now, and there was not an inch on her body that her husband had not explored.

She arched her back, pushing her chest up and making her aware of how sensitive her breasts were that night. She’d become more aware of how her body changed throughout the month, and with the full moon illuminating their chamber, she was reminded of Ersa’s words and how her breasts would often be more tender and sensitive at that time.

Gendry reached up with one large hand and palmed one, pinching and rolling the nipple between his rough fingers. She took the other one in her own hand and did the same, sending sparks to her cunt and making her grow even wetter. She moaned low in her throat, the pleasure coursing through her. Their eyes met, the deep passion and devotion to one another was palpable as he smiled enthusiastically and she grinned devilishly in return.

Tentatively, he ran the tip of his tongue between her folds, delighting in how swollen and slippery she already was. It brought him immense satisfaction, and no small amount of pride, to be able to bring her so much pleasure with his mouth. He knew the more worked up her could get her, the better it would be for both of them once he was inside her.

“Fuck!” she exclaimed, the pleasure already threatening to overwhelm her and he’d barely done anything yet.

“Someone’s eager, Arry?” He grinned mischievously up at her and she rolled her eyes.

“No teasing! I’m too far gone already Gendry!”

“Alright, my love,” he said softly, and with that he delved into her with his tongue, lapping at her folds and finding her little swollen nub without hesitation. Three years of pleasuring her like this had made him deft at bringing her to her peak in no time, so after a few minutes of his mouth on her , Arya cried out loudly, startling him and making him pull back, checking to see if he had hurt her.

Her face and chest were flushed, and she looked overcome, which he supposed she was.

“That was wonderful,” she panted as she caught her breath, beckoning him up her body by pulling on his shoulders, until he had settled himself between her hips, his cock nestling in its rightful place. She was soaking now, which made him proud. He’d done that to her. She looked up at him with heavy lids, pleasure still clouding her vision.

He waited for her to focus properly on his face and when she did her face lit up with joy and she pulled his head down to hers and claimed his mouth with her own, revelling in the taste of herself on his lips. His cock flexed involuntarily and she moaned again, tilting her hips upwards trying to find his tip.

“Come on, what are you waiting for?” She asked, breathlessly.

“Nothing, just not in any rush,” he replied, grinding himself against her, rubbing his shaft along her folds and her sensitive nub, making her suck in a breath at the contact.

“Please Gendry, hurry!” She was getting more and more worked up, and he wasted no time in lining himself up and plunging himself deep inside her, causing them both to cry out at the sensation.

“Fuck, you feel so good!” He grunted into her ear, sending shivers down her spine again. He filled her so well and she was so slick from his mouth that she needed no time to adjust. Wrapping her lithe legs around his hips, she pulled him into her as deeply as he would fit, making her feel so full and whole.

“Don’t hold back darling, I want to feel you in there, right at the back,” she gasped at the feeling, his cock hitting her at the neck of her womb.

Gendry took her at her word, thrusting as hard as he could, loving the way she gripped his cock tight.

“Want to make you come again, on my cock this time…” he managed to get out, in between thrusts.

“I’m not complaining!” She gasped, kissing his sweaty forehead as he pumped into her, hitting that sweet spot inside her at every thrust. She loved letting him take her like this. Surrendering to it was always so sweet.

He grabbed one of her legs and hiked it higher up his torso, opening her up to him more. She followed his lead and did the same with the other leg, then grabbed onto his bum as he worked himself in and out of her, loving the way his muscles flexed as he moved. At this angle it was almost enough friction to make her come but not quite.

He pulled himself off her a little, enough to slip a hand between them and find her nub, now swollen even more than when he’d had his mouth on it. It took him a moment to find a rhythm that worked for both of them. Trying to do this while also thrusting always felt slightly odd, like rubbing his tummy and tapping his head, but he was determined to make her peak again.

He could tell she was getting close and she became even slicker around him as he moved, and her legs began to tremble with the tension.

“Arya, love, come for me. Please…”

With that she reached her peak and fell over the edge, tumbling into bliss and clenching in rhythm around him. Her climax spurred his own and he felt himself grow harder before erupting in pleasure deep within her walls, filling her with his seed. In that moment, neither one of them was thinking too hard on the true purpose of their coupling. They were merely enjoying the connection between them and the pleasure that it brought to their bodies.

As the sweat cooled on their bare skin, Gendry slipped off her and pulled the cool sheets up over them both. Arya twisted herself towards him and threw one long leg up over his and one arm stretched out across his broad chest, as if claiming him all over again. Her head came to rest on his heaving chest and she listened to his heartbeat as it slowly returned to normal. Her eyes began to droop and she felt herself begin to doze off.

“I wonder if it worked this time…” She heard him say softly, almost to himself. She said a prayer to the gods, old and new, that it had, before she fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya and Gendry reunite after a short time apart. They continue on their quest to make a baby before coming to a sudden realisation...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK this one got real smutty! What can I say, except that making a baby can really drive up your libido! Also, pregnant sex really is different, I'm not making that part up. I think it's nature's way of balancing out all the not so pleasant parts of pregnancy...
> 
> I hope it all came together, pardon the pun. Thanks as always to the wonderful @thereluctantbadger for beta-ing!

Two moons later, Arya lay soaking in the copper tub she’d had brought to their rooms. The moon was once again full and she could see it rising in the night sky over the calm ocean that lay outside her windows. Gendry had been gone for over a moon’s turn and he was due back any day now. He’d been reluctant to leave her for so long, but Davos had insisted that he pay a visit to his most loyal houses, a chore he begrudgingly agreed to once a year for the sake of peace and harmony in his lands.

She had been busy of course. Running a large castle like Storm’s End left little time for herself. But to have gone from near constant fucking to nothing at all had left her very frustrated.

She craved her husband’s touch on her skin. His lips on hers and his hands on her body, his cock in her cunt, as it should be. The water was warm but not too hot now, and the salts and oils she had added made it soft against her skin. She slipped a hand under the water and massaged her breasts. They were tender again and her nipples were extremely sensitive, so much so that her gentle touch brought shocks of pleasure to her core instantly, making her gasp.

She’d only meant to ease the dull ache inside her flesh but she found herself growing heated by her own touch. She took one breast in each hand, palming them and pinching her nipples ever so carefully, delighting in how it made her swell and tingle without even touching herself between her legs.

She began to roll her body in the water, feeling like a sensual creature, pleasure coursing through her body. Eventually, she let one hand drop to her folds, finding herself already swollen and slippery. Circling the wonderful button there, she began to pant, the pleasure taking no time at all to build within her.

She imagined their last time together, on their name day, how he’d felt as he moved within her, his breath on her neck and his weight over her as he took her so forcefully. She wished he was there with her now. Her own fingers could never reach inside her quite like his, never fill her half as well as his cock.

She felt herself grow tighter, her body clenching in anticipation, getting closer and closer to her peak, when a noise from the door startled her. For one mortifying moment, she worried that a servant had entered her room unannounced, but instead she was greeted with the stunned face of her husband, his jaw dropping as he realised what she was doing.

Desire quickly overtook his features and he strode towards her. He was sweaty and dirty from his day’s travel on the road, and she couldn’t help but notice he wore his leathers with the claw marks slashed across his broad shoulders, something he’d once admitted was a tribute to her house’s sigil. The idea of him wearing clothes to mark himself as claimed by her had made her heart swell and her pulse quicken.

He arrived by her side and dropped to his knees, grabbing the back of her head in his broad hand and bringing her lips to his, wasting no time in deepening the kiss and exploring her mouth with his tongue.

They broke apart, both of them beaming at each other like lovesick loons. Gendry rested his forehead on hers, inhaling her scent.

“Missed you, my lady,” he said, kissing her damp skin at her hairline.

“Missed you too, my lord,” she hummed, cocking an eyebrow at him suggestively. “It’s not the same without you here…” She arched her back in the water, pushing her chest up and making her dusky nipples peek out of the milky water.

“What have I interrupted here?” He asked knowingly, his eyes trailing over her body appreciatively.

“Was just trying to fill the void you left,” she said playfully.

His eyes darkened with lust for her.

“Let me watch,” he said, eagerly, as he stood and began removing his leathers.

Arya felt momentarily bashful, but the look on his face soon encouraged her. She took a nipple between her fingers, rolling it into a hard peak and humming low in her throat. With her other hand she returned to the slickness between her legs, finding she was even more swollen now with Gendry’s eyes on her, drinking her in. He looked like he was about to pounce on her at any moment.

He finished stripping himself of all his clothes, kneeling on the floor as close as he could get to the side of the tub. His cock was hard already, and it seemed to be pointing straight at her which made her laugh.

“Are you laughing at my cock?!” he asked, mock horrified.

“No. Just at your eagerness,” she responded, continuing to stroke herself, enjoying the feel of the water combined with the sensation of her fingers on herself. She hadn’t anticipated that Gendry would return tonight, so now that he was here with her she found herself growing ever more aroused. Her body seemed to be even more easy to stimulate than usual.

Gendry stroked himself with one hand, while the other came to land on her free breast, pinching and pulling her nipple carefully, eliciting a gasp from Arya as she played with the other one. He nuzzled her neck and licked a wet trail up her throat to her ear, before whispering to her. “How many times did you do this to yourself while I was away, mmm?”

“Every night,” she sighed. “Seem to be more lustful than usual. Got used to you pleasuring me so often. Couldn’t bear not having you here…”

“Well I’m here now. And I can’t wait to get you back in that bed. Been day dreaming about it all day…”

“Why wait at all?” She asked him. “You’re filthy from the road. Get in here with me and get started…”

He looked thrilled at the idea, and quickly stood waiting for her to make room in the water for him. She sat forward so he could slot himself in behind her, his much longer legs taking up most of the length of the tub. It took them a moment to figure out a way for them to both fit. Arya lifted herself up so she was seated in his lap, delighting in the feel of his stiff cock nestled under her bum. His arm came to wrap around her waist, pulling her back into his embrace. She lay her head back on his damp chest and sighed.

“I missed you,” she said softly kneading his thighs under the water, marvelling at the flex of strong muscles there. He let out a sigh of pleasure at her touch. His body was sore and stiff from riding so much, much more than he was used to. Her felt the warmth of the water caress him, along with his wife’s appreciative hands, and allowed himself to melt into it.

He smiled against her neck.

“Missed you too. Wish you had been there with me.”

“Someone had to stay here and make sure the castle didn’t descend into chaos. Or have you forgotten what happened the last time we both left this place together last year?” She joked, working the tight muscles of his thick thighs in her firm grasp. She could feel Gendry relaxing under her touch.

“I have not,” he hummed, beginning to massage her sides, letting his hands brush against the underside of her soft breasts, noticing her body beginning to roll against him under the water.

“I do actually need to get clean you, know!” He chuckled and Arya twisted her head to look at him knowingly, before grabbing the cloth and soap she had been using and lathering them up in her hands.

She lifted herself off his lap and twisted her body to face his, her knees coming up to straddle his hips as he began to wash his chest and arms. He let her carefully remove all the sweat and dirt from the road, yelping when she attempted to wash his armpits and then fixing her with an intense look of want as her hands travelled down to his belly and continued until she had gripped his cock in her delicate hand.

She grinned at him mischievously as she worked him over, the soap making her grip slippy and smooth.

“Arya, keep that up and there’ll be none left for you!” He let his head drop back and groaned as she continued to stroke him.

“Just have to make sure you’re nice and clean…” she said softly, leaning forward to kiss his throat, licking the stubble that grew there.

He clasped her hands in his, and forced her to stop her movements.

“I think I’m plenty clean now. Turn back around…” She smiled and did as he urged her, settling herself back against him as he embraced her again. His hands trailed up and down her sides, sending flickers of heat through her body.

“Touch me properly,” she demanded, her arse wiggling above him as if seeking him out. He tilted his hips up towards her, eager for more contact. She took his hands in hers and brought them to cover her breasts, arching into him. He took the hint and began playing with her nipples the way he knew she liked, gently plucking them and taking them between his fingers as they hardened for him.

“We can’t actually fuck in this tub, remember? We’ve tried it and you always say it doesn’t feel good in the water,” he said, amused at how much her body was moving over him as she tried to line them up.

“Just want to feel you rub up against me first…” Her voice was growing more desperate now, so to put her out of her misery, he spread one large hand across her chest, just about able to touch both nipples with his thumb and little finger, while his other hand slid down between her thighs, finding her nub with ease. He gasped when he had found it, her lips so swollen with need.

“How long have you been in here playing with yourself Arya?” He asked, suddenly overcome with the thought.

“Not long. Just can’t seem to get enough. My body feels like it’s on fire all the time.”

He circled her nub and watched in fascination at how she undulated on top of him, growing more and more slippery. Occasionally he would dip a finger lower inside her, letting her know he fully intended to work her up to a frenzy. His cock was straining to be inside her and she seemed intent on teasing him with her movements.

“Arya love, need to be inside you soon. This wriggling of yours is driving me and my cock mad with friction…” he whispered in her ear and she twisted to try and kiss him over her shoulder.

“Let’s get out then, and go to bed.” She pleaded, lifting herself up off him and pulling herself out of the bath. As she wrapped herself in a cloth, Gendry followed her, making her shriek with delight as he picked her up and carried over to their bed, the one they’d spent three years breaking in. As she crawled up to the head of the bed on her back, he chased her, water dripping from his body on to hers.

“You’re still wet, you idiot!” She laughed, not really minding in the warm heat of the room. It never got that cold in the Stormlands and they always had a fire lit for light. He came to rest between her legs and she took a moment to enjoy the feeling of his weight over her, crowding her. She loved being under him normally but this time she wanted to take control. She flipped them so that she sat astride him, her much smaller body now sitting straight up, hips flush with his, as she began to grind herself along his length, coating him in her wetness and giving them both the most exquisite sensation of almost joining.

“You feel so good,” she moaned, revelling in the feel of him spreading her sensitive lips, the hot, hard press of his shaft against her, bringing her closer to her peak.

“I’d feel even better inside you love,” he replied, taking her writhing hips in his broad hands, trying to direct her up ever so slightly so he could slip inside. She took pity on him and found his tip with her cunt, angling herself just so and taking him inside her. They both groaned in unison, the joy at being connected again after such a long separation.

Gendry did his best not to come immediately but Arya seemed determined to test his restraint. She began riding him fervently, not giving him any time to get adjusted to the tight grip of her around him. He couldn’t help but notice she felt different inside. Hotter, more swollen and tighter somehow. Not that he’d ever wished her to be, but he had to admit to himself it felt amazing.

She seemed possessed by some mad desire, speeding up her movements, chasing some ecstasy that lay just out of reach. He wanted to help her get there, so he brought a hand to the spot above where they were joined, rubbing her flesh delicately, encouraging her to find her pleasure in his body.

“You feel so good on top of me, taking me in so deep,” he murmured. His words only seemed to spur her on, and she dropped her upper body down to his, sinking her teeth into his shoulder and almost growling into his skin.

“Fuck, you feel amazing!” she panted, not letting up with her thrusts. “I’m so close Gendry, just want to come with you deep inside me. Deep as you can go,” she keened, her body enveloping him as she sped up. His free hand was gripping the flesh of her back and hip, roaming up and down as she moved. He could tell she wasn’t far off by the way her whole body began to shake and tremble and her breathing became shallow and desperate.

He pulled her in closer to him, not wanting them to be apart at all. Her cunt began to flutter around him and so he helped her keep her rhythm, letting her dictate the pace they rode. Arya writhed on top of him and then, without warning, fell over the edge, her body seizing up as her climax overtook her.

Gendry marvelled at the animalistic way she moved over him, her cunt clenching him and almost milking him of his seed, but he was just about able to hold off. He was dying to take the upper hand but he gave her a minute to recover, letting her slowly come back to herself, before flipping them over and pulling out. He kissed his way down her body and threw both legs over his shoulders, wasting no time in devouring her with his mouth.

Her reaction was instant and intense. Her body arched itself under him and she gripped the sheets with both fists. Her moans told him she was close again already, and he barely had time to get his fingers inside her before she was coming again, this time more violently than the last, her walls gripping his fingers fiercely and he realised she tasted different too, more sweet and less distinct. It puzzled him but he had no time to think on it because Arya was urging him up her body, pulling at his torso to cover her again and wrapping her legs around his hips, beckoning him forward so they could slot themselves together again. He slid home and watched as her mouth fell open in delight, her voiced strained as he thrust into her as rhythmically as he could.

“What’s gotten into you tonight? You’re like an animal!” He gasped, doing his best to keep up with her hips, which seemed set on taking him as fast as she could manage while underneath. He was frankly astonished that he had lasted this long at Arya’s merciless pace. She only grew more and more frantic as they fucked. He couldn’t remember them ever going at this rapid pace for such a long time before.

“Take me like an animal then! From behind. Want to feel you like that, fucking me so deep!” She panted, her voice breathy and hoarse. Her eyes were glazed over with raw lust for him, and he marvelled at her stamina.

He pulled out of her then, and leaned back on his ankles while she flipped herself over and knelt on her hands and knees, her bum swaying in the air, taunting him. He ran his hands down her back and over the smooth curve of her hips, squeezing the soft flesh there appreciatively. He bent over her body, kissing a line of wet, sloppy kisses from the base of her spine towards her neck, trying to get his cock in the right position to take her swiftly in one strong thrust. Once there he pushed forward in one smooth motion, filling her to the hilt. She let out a high pitched cry at the intrusion, and for a second he thought he’d hurt her but her subsequent moans let him know that she was more than happy to take his punishing pace.

“Is this alright? I’m not hurting you?” He asked in between thrusts. She pushed back on every one, increasing the depth and doing her best to tip him over into bliss. He grabbed her shoulder with one arm, hauling her body up to stand on her knees, her back flush with his chest and pumped and pumped. This was much better. He could touch her whole body now. His hands roamed up and down her front, one slipping between her legs to find her even more swollen and slippery, while the other played with her nipples, now beaded into little hard peaks. Arya was writhing on him, making the most obscene sounds as her took her.

“Not hurting me, just feels so good. Like you’re everywhere…” she panted, her voice coming out in a strained, breathy tone that only made him want to go faster, to give her more pleasure.

He clutch her breasts, squeezing the flesh appreciatively and Arya whined, loving the way his hands felt on her skin.

“Your teats feel amazing love. So full,” he groaned into her ear. They did feel different, firmer and filling his hand more than they usually did. He knew Arya thought herself too thin, too boyish, but he’d never wished her to be any other way than how she was. But he wondered if she was starting to grow more full as she got older. Whatever was the cause, he was just happy she seemed to enjoy his touch so much.

“Gendry! Missed this so much while you were gone!” She exclaimed, her voice rising, and he could tell she was getting close again. “I tried to fill myself up with my fingers every night you weren’t here, but it’s not half as good as the real thing. I can’t reach the places you can…” she moaned, arching her back and letting him slip deeper inside her.

“Every night?” He asked, hips thrusting into her as best he could.

“Every night, no matter how tired I was or how late it was. Couldn’t sleep without touching myself first. At least once…” she smirked at him over her shoulder.

“Even on the nights you had your moon blood?” He asked. The thought of her Arya so worked up for him that she even touched herself on those nights made him even more lustful. Arya’s hips froze, and for a moment he thought he’d said something wrong to upset her. She looked momentarily worried, twisting her body to face him, and causing him to slip out of her.

Her face looked full of wonder though, not dread as he’d feared.

“Gods! How could I not have noticed?” She asked, looking down at her own body and taking her breasts in her hands, squeezing them and gasping at the feeling. He looked on confused but aroused nonetheless.

“I didn’t get my moon blood while you were gone,” she spoke cautiously. “And it always comes at the same time, on the new moon. But I distinctly remember now. It didn’t come and I went swimming with Ersa’s children that week, every day. The sea was really calm and I thought to myself it was convenient that I didn’t need to worry about the blood. But I've been so busy, I never even considered what it meant…” she trailed off, looking cautiously optimistic.

Gendry’s heart sped up, but this time not from lust but from joy. He took Arya’s heart shaped face in his large hands, brushing her sweaty hair back and tucking it behind her ears. His smile beamed out of him., he couldn’t help himself.

“Arya, do you think this means you’re with child?” He asked, trying not to let himself get too caught up in the idea.

Arya held her stomach under the flat of her palm. It didn’t feel any different yet, but if she was right, she wasn’t very far along. She smiled shyly, letting the thought of a child of theirs growing inside her take root. She looked up and met Gendry’s gaze, so full of hope and wonder.

“Perhaps? I’ll go to Ersa in the morning and talk to her. She’ll know!” She said decidedly.

“Shit! I’ve been so rough with you!” Gendry suddenly gasped, horrified that he might have somehow hurt the babe that might be growing inside his wife. He took her waist in his hands, smoothing down to her hips.

“You haven’t really.” She said, exasperated.

“Is it safe for us to, you know? He asked, his face full of hesitation. She rolled her eyes at him but her heart swelled at his concern for their baby. She lay back down on the bed, pulling him with her.

“I think so,” she sighed, wrapping her legs around him and pulling him in closer to her heat. She had never felt this much arousal before, and she needed him back inside her. His cock had dropped to half mast with their conversation but she knew it wouldn’t take long for him to return to full readiness.

“Need you inside me Gendry,” she begged, squirming under him and trying to rub herself against him. “Need to feel full with you,” she continued, growing desperate now. “Want you to fuck me,” she smirked up at him, watching his features darken. He was fully hard now again, his tip glistening with moisture, whether from himself or from her she couldn’t tell and didn’t care.

“Don’t want to fuck you love. Want to make love to my wife,” he breathed softly into her ear, lining himself up and pushing in, ever so gently. She let out a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding at his tenderness. He began to rock into her, tilting his hips and going as deep as he could without speeding up. The feeling was exquisite but not enough to get her back to her edge.

“More! Need more,” she practically growled, clawing at his back and arse, pulling him into her and trying to meet his slow roll with her own, eager for more friction.

He pulled his head back to kiss her forehead, looking into her slate grey eyes filled with want for him. It felt amazing to be joined like this, knowing their baby was likely taking root in her womb.

“I won’t hurt the babe doing this, will I?” He asked earnestly.

Arya snorted at him and brushed his cheek with her hand. “No love. Ersa said men think far too highly of themselves if they think they can reach the babe.” She giggled at this and Gendry joined her, realising how silly his words sounded.

“Just don’t want to do anything that might harm them,” he said, resuming his tortuously slow pace, driving Arya to despair.

“Gendry please, do something more, something to make me come,” she huffed, growing frustrated at his tenderness.

He pulled himself up slightly so he could fit an arm between them and found her bud, puffy and swollen as she was. His fingertips circled it as he moved in and out her, and he watched her face in fascination as she climbed her peak again, her face taking on a look of sheer joy and then utter contentment as she crashed over the top. Her cunt clenched around him almost violently, and he finally let himself go, his release erupting inside him and flowing through his body, making him feel glorious.

Arya held him through it, panting softly in his ear and hugging him to her. They were both slick with sweat now and the heat of the room did nothing to help them cool down. As soon as he could manage it, he rolled himself off her and laid his head to rest on her taught stomach. She played with his scruffy hair as he listened for signs of life, knowing full well he wouldn’t be able to hear or feel anything.

“How soon will we know if it’s really happening?” he asked nervously.

Arya’s stomach felt full of butterflies. She didn’t want to get too attached to the idea, but she couldn’t help but be excited at the prospect.

“I don’t know. If I’ve only missed one bleed then that means I’m not very far along. I suppose we just have to wait and see…” her voice betrayed her fear, and Gendry squeezed her hand before kissing it softly.

"I thought it might never happen..." she whispered timidly, her hand resting on her abdomen. Her face seemed small and childlike in that moment, and Gendry had a flash forward to their child one day, perhaps looking just like his or her mother.

"I knew it would happen for us. We just needed to give it time love. Now a piece of me and a piece of you is growing in there, safe as houses." He kissed her stomach softly, trying to bestow all of his love and admiration for her into her delicate skin. He tried to imagine her body swelling as the baby grew, but it was too strange a concept for him to really envision it, at least not yet.

They had managed it, they had created a new life between them, and soon enough their child would be here. He swore to himself they would have everything he had never had, but above all else, they would have a mother and a father who would always be there for them. It was more than he had ever thought himself worthy of, but he would never take it for granted.

“Whatever happens, I’ll be by your side. I won’t make any more trips away before the child is born.” His eyes crinkled as he held her gaze, and Arya was overcome with a feeling of deep devotion to him. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes and she wondered if the babe was the cause of her new swell of emotion, or just the idea of it.

Whatever it was, she wasn’t about to complain. They lay there late into the night, sharing their hopes and dreams of what was to come. Eventually, as the moon dipped below the horizon out to sea, Gendry wrapped himself behind Arya and they fell into a deep, tranquil sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what did you think? Let me know in the comments. Find me on Tumblr at the same username.
> 
> (Please excuse any mistakes! I have very limited time to get these ready. Hopefully I'll spot them and fix them asap!)
> 
> Next time there will be much more heavily pregnant sex and all the fun that entails!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, let me know what you think!
> 
> Or come find me on tumblr! I'm the same name over there...


End file.
